


Not a bad day

by CaptainSanverstead



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers is endgame, alex want to be a mom, sanvers reunion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSanverstead/pseuds/CaptainSanverstead
Summary: Alors qu'Alex vient de vivre une des plus grosses déceptions de sa vie, le coup de téléphone d'une ancienne connaissance est sur le point de tout changer.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Kudos: 4





	Not a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour [Hypnoweb.net](https://www.hypnoweb.net/www/hypnofanfics/defi-hypnofanfics.2.6506/)

Après avoir passé la pire journée de sa vie à attendre, attendre pour devenir mère, la situation avait changé en un instant, la mère biologique avait changé d'avis, elle allait garder le bébé. Alex était dépitée par la nouvelle et Kelly, qui avait passé la journée avec elle, n'arrivait pas à l'aider. Kelly l'avait aidée à rester détendue toute la journée malgré le fait qu'elle était terrifiée, c'était une bonne amie. Les deux femmes reprirent donc la route vers leur domicile, Alex conduisait en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un appel s'affiche sur son téléphone. 

\- Oh non, pas maintenant! grommela-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton "raccrocher"

\- Tu vas bien? lui demanda Kelly

\- Oui ça va. dit Alex en soupirant

Kelly n'insista pas et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient devant l'appartement de cette dernière.

\- Merci d'être venue avec moi aujourd'hui. dit Alex

\- Pas de soucis! Désolée que ça n'ait pas marché. répondit la femme

\- La prochaine fois! dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Kelly referma la portière et Alex reprit la route. Son téléphone sonna à nouveau, le même numéro, un numéro qu'elle connaissait très bien. Toujours énervée et aussi peu enthousiaste à répondre, sa curiosité la fit appuyer sur le bouton "Décrocher"

\- Danvers?

\- Danvers! C'est Sawyer! Est-ce que tu peux passer au bar, s'il te plaît. 

\- Maggie... souffla Alex. J'ai eu une longue journée, j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler.

\- Viens, s'il te plaît, c'est important, sinon je ne t'aurais pas appelé.

Alex hésita mais Maggie avait raison, elles ne s'étaient pas parlé une seule fois depuis leur rupture, si elle lui demandait de venir, ça devait être important. 

\- J'arrive. dit Alex en raccrochant.

Elle prit la direction du bar où elle arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. 

\- Alex! l'accueillit Maggie tout sourire

\- Salut! lui répondit-elle en gardant les bras croisés.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien! 

\- Oui ça va. Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir?

Maggie secoua légèrement la tête, Alex n'avait pas envie d'échanger des banalités, compréhensible, Maggie se dirigea donc vers le fond du bar où Alex la suivit.

\- Est-ce que c'est...

\- C'est un petit phorian! dit Maggie en allant prendre le bébé dans ses bras.

\- Et pourquoi...

\- Ses parents ont été tués avant hier lors d'une manifestation. expliqua Maggie

Le bébé tendit les bras à Alex qui accepta de le prendre.

\- Je sais que tu rêves d'être maman, que tu ne peux pas imaginer ta vie sans enfant... Tu connais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les aliens. commença Maggie. Je ne me vois pas le confier aux services sociaux. Ils ne sauraient pas quoi faire de lui, il finirait dans une famille qui le traiterait différemment...

\- Attends! dit Alex en détournant son regard du bébé qu'elle avait dans les bras pour regarder Maggie

\- Adopte-le. dit Maggie sérieusement

\- Maggie... C'est gentil mais...

\- Alex, il n'y a personne de mieux que toi pour prendre soin de Benny! dit-elle en caressant le dos du petit enfant

Alex sourit et réfléchit quelques secondes. Était-elle prête à devenir maman? Elle s'y était préparée toute la journée. Mais un bébé alien... Elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de l'élever. Certes ça serait un challenge mais elle en était surement capable.

\- Alex, tu ferras une super maman! dit Maggie pour la rassurer

Alex acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête.

\- Salut Benny! dit-elle en regardant le petit. Moi c'est Alex et je serai ta nouvelle maman.

Maggie souriait à voir Alex interagir avec le petit. Se demandant presque pourquoi... Et puis non, elle devait penser à autre chose.

\- Il s'appelle Benny. Il est né sur Terre mais ses deux parents sont phorians. Il a treize mois.

\- Il est adorable. dit Alex en tombant complètement sous le charme du bébé

\- Tu peux le ramener chez toi si tu veux, on peut faire les papiers là-bas si tu préfères.

\- Oui on va faire ça! dit Alex sans quitter l'enfant des yeux une seule seconde. 

Alex ne remarqua même pas le regard tendre que Maggie leur portait à tous les deux. 

Maggie avait un siège auto pour enfant, emprunté à la police dans sa voiture, elle prit donc Benny avec elle pour se rendre jusque chez Alex. Alex réalisa en remontant dans sa voiture que sa vie allait changer du tout au tout, après la déception de la journée, le petit Benny venait rendre cette journée magique pour elle.

En arrivant devant chez Alex, celle-ci alla aider Maggie à sortir Benny de la voiture tandis que Maggie prit le sac à langer. Elles allèrent jusque chez Alex qui réalisa en ouvrant la porte, qu'accueillir un bébé dans un studio n'était peut-être pas des plus évidents.

\- Il va falloir que je déménage! dit-elle

\- Oui surement! 

Benny s'était endormi dans ses bras et elle décida donc de le poser sur le canapé.

\- Merci. dit-elle en regardant Maggie

\- Pour quoi?

\- Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, pour lui. 

\- Alex... Je n'ai pensé à personne d'autre qu'à toi pour lui. Et tu verras, il est vraiment génial ce petit.

\- J'en doute pas!

\- Il fait un truc avec ses mains quand il prend le bain, c'est vraiment... adorable.

\- Comment tu...

\- Je l'ai gardé depuis hier, en attendant d'avoir les papiers et de pouvoir te joindre.

\- Oh... d'accord. Tu sais... Tu peux venir le voir quand tu veux! dit Alex

\- Alex...

\- Ou alors... dit Alex en prenant la main de Maggie dans la sienne. On peut l'élever, ensemble.

Maggie se pencha et embrassa Alex tendrement.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps et... Je t'aime Alex Danvers. Et Benny m'a fait changer d'avis sur le fait d'avoir des enfants!

\- Je t'aime aussi Maggie Sawyer.

Le bébé gazouilla en se réveillant, les deux nouvelles mamans se mirent à rire. Leur vie de famille allait commencer.

FIN


End file.
